


Lucky Dog

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	Lucky Dog

2．

完了，完了，看这眼神怕是要被肛了啊！！！

哈利汗颜，节操危机再次来临！但他必须演好一个伏地魔的小迷弟，同时还有机智的保住性命和节操。哈利小心翼翼的调整站立的姿势，保证自己不会碰到对方的身体。哈利控制着自己的面部表情，对伏地魔露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“没想到，你真的接受我了。”哈利的声音里带着少年特有的羞涩，他的面颊扬起一片绯红，完美的诠释了被偶像告白的迷弟形象。

“我没也想到，但是这一周我都在想你。。。。。。。然后我意识到了。”伏地魔的脸又靠近了几分，现在他们的呼吸交融着，彼此的嘴唇只有几厘米的距离。

“你对我来说是如此的特别，以至于任何人都取代不了你。”伏地魔的声音很磁性，以他的方式蛊惑人心不断的诱惑着哈利。哈利的耳朵红了，他的身子往后倾，蔷薇的刺扎到了他的脖子上，立马开始流血，哈利疼的倒吸一口气。

伏地魔的手伸到哈利的身后，落在了哈利敏感的后颈，魔法荡漾开，血止住了，伏地魔的手指温柔的爱抚着哈利的皮肤。

这充满粉红色桃心的浪漫气氛是怎么回事！哈利的内心尖叫着，不要这样看着我啊！我是直的啊！

“啊，咳咳。”哈利僵硬了，他结结巴巴的说：“我，这个，非常感。。。。。。！”

哈利没法说话了，因为伏地魔上前将他们的距离缩为零，现在他们的双唇压在一起，当伏地魔的舌头舔舐哈利的上唇时，哈利感觉自己震惊的要灵魂出窍了！那个钢铁禁欲者伏地魔居然主动吻他了！

哈利惊慌失措了起来，一时间他不知道自己应该积极的回应，还是顺应本能立即推开伏地魔。对方小心翼翼的舔舐着哈利，仿佛哈利是个易碎品。哈利的呼吸急促了起来，这是他之前亲伏地魔的方式，毫无疑问，伏地魔是个好学生，他学的很快。

就当检查学生的学习效果吧！

哈利认命的张开了嘴，让他们的舌头纠缠在了一起。伏地魔的舌尖挑逗着哈利敏感的口腔，不断的四处点火，每次都恰到好处的给予哈利酥麻的感觉，然后在撩拨起哈利的兴趣后，又迅速的撤离，这使得哈利被冷落的皮肤变得痒痒的，不由自主的想要更多。

身为老师的哈利有些生气了，伏地魔居然用哈利教给他的技术戏闹哈利！

哈利的手臂环抱住了伏地魔，开始主动的回应伏地魔，他报复性质的咬了咬伏地魔下唇，再给予疼痛后，又轻柔的吮吸，这种反差使得酥麻的感觉更加明显。哈利感到伏地魔的身子抖了抖，哈利有些得意，姜还是老的辣。

伏地魔一只手插入哈利的黑发，调整角度，加深了他们之间的吻。另一只手开始向下移，隔着布料爱抚哈利的躯体。然后拉出哈利的衬衫，冰冷的大手钻了进去，游走在哈利的腰间，时不时摸摸他的背脊，一路向下，几乎达到哈利的尾椎骨。少年的皮肤富有弹性，温热的感觉让伏地魔很着迷。

哈利闷哼了一声，这些他可没给伏地魔教过这些不健康的招式啊！这赤裸裸的xing暗示，吓的哈利一愣一愣的。哈利偏过头，结束了这个吻。两人分离时拉出了银丝，哈利喘息着，他觉得自己有点热。

伏地魔并没有放开哈利，相反他看哈利眼神更加炙热了，这让哈利有点怕。

“进步神速。”哈利点评到。

伏地魔轻笑一下，凑到哈利的耳边，窃窃私语：“我有个好老师，他教会了我何为情欲，也许他可以再教我一些别的东西。”

哈利紧张的吞咽了一下，问道：“比如？”

“如何达到欢愉的制高点。。。。。。”伏地魔舔了哈利红得几乎要滴出血的耳朵，哈利控制不住的打了个颤，伏地魔在他耳边轻笑着，他喜欢少年害羞的样子。

伏地魔本来落在哈利腰间的手开始向前移，他灵巧的挑开哈利的裤带，贴着哈利的小腹，向下摸去。哈利的身体立刻僵硬了，他惊恐的发现，伏地魔的目标居然是他的小兄弟！

“等一下！”哈利的声音里掩盖不住惊慌：“公共场所这样不好吧。”

“我下过命令，没人会来。”伏地魔的手划过哈利小腹稀疏的耻毛，继续往下，已经抵达目标了，哈利的命根子就这样轻易的被捕获了！

哈利赶紧抓住伏地魔的手腕，阻止对方进一步动作，他表情挣扎的问道：“我可以问你个问题吗？”

伏地魔亲吻着哈利的颈部，他说道：“你可以问我任何问题。”

“额，你最近有没有对我下过一旦成功就这辈子也无法解除的咒语？”哈利紧张的问道。

“没有，为什么要这样问？”伏地魔解开了哈利的衬衫扣子，现在他亲吻着哈利的胸膛，反复舔弄着那些可口的皮肤。

“嗯嗯嗯！？”哈利觉得自己受到了一万点的暴击伤害，伏地魔没有必要对他说谎，而且如果伏地魔真的对他下了咒，也不可能去摸他的小兄弟。

而且！哈利发现，他想象的画面只不过是把女孩换成了伏地魔而已，天哪！如果伏地魔对自己说“又软又小，好可爱~”哈利会羞愧到当场自杀。

“哈哈哈。”哈利干笑着：“我是指爱的魔咒啦，你不知道我有多么的爱你。”

“我的确不知道，但是你的身体会告诉我，你的真实想法。”伏地魔握在哈利小兄弟上面的手恶意的收紧了，哈利吓的心脏都快跳出身体了！

梅林胡子啊！伏地魔这家伙怎么忽然就变得主动了！跟个老流氓似的！哈利的内心绝望极了，他这会儿要是在五秒钟不硬起来=伏地魔会怀疑他的真心=哈利一直在对伏地魔说谎=阿瓦达伺候。。。。。。

啊啊啊啊啊啊！加油啊！我的小兄弟！

哈利的内心疯狂尖叫着。

3

哈利的裤裆高高的鼓起一团，有节奏的起伏着，布料下面伏地魔正在爱抚他，他的手已经被暖热了，上下移动着，而哈利的小兄弟还没有要醒过来的样子。

“你在出汗。”伏地魔吻了一下哈利的额角：“别紧张，我不会伤害你。”

“我只是。。。。。。有点激动。”哈利皱紧了眉头，他的大脑飞快的转动着。如果不是诅咒，那哈利下面不行就是心理导致的。哈利开始疑惑，他最近的确很紧张，很焦虑，但是还至于成为心理疾病吧。

“唔。。。。。。”哈利身子抖了一下，伏地魔捏疼了他。

伏地魔亲吻哈利的发梢安慰哈利，调整力度。伏地魔爱抚的手法并不熟练，他在寻找最适合哈利的力度。

哈利忽然有了个好主意，他可以把站不起来的责任推给伏地魔啊！然后在宽容大量的原谅对方，还能顺道卖波人情，刷波好感。

哈利觉得自己的人生又出现了希望，感谢伟大的斯莱特林！感谢伏地魔是个没什么经验的人。

“停。”哈利注视着伏地魔说道，伏地魔的身子顿了一下。

“我又弄疼你了吗？”伏地魔问道。

“不是。”哈利试图把手也塞进裤子，但是他发现这样腰上就会很勒，哈利索性扯下了自己的棉质内裤，把自己暴露了出来。他的手覆盖在伏地魔的手。

“手松开点。”哈利调整着伏地魔姿势，伏地魔服从了。

“一开始，轻一些，耐心些，我的身体还没有清醒，我需要时间。”哈利的手带着伏地魔的手开始上下移动。

伏地魔的呼吸急促了起来，这香艳的场面是他所没有料到的。

“这样可以吗？”伏地魔问道，他保持着哈利告诉他力度和速度。

“别太单调，发挥你的想象力。”哈利说道：“你想要被我怎么抚摸，就怎么抚摸我。”

伏地魔闭上了眼睛，他曾经想象过，男孩一丝不挂的站在他的面前，洁白的皮肤摸起来仿佛上等的白玉，红润的唇发出诱人的呻吟，不断邀请伏地魔再靠近点。。。。。。

“我想要你碰我这里。”伏地魔的拇指划过柱体的侧面：“稍微用力些也没关系，因为我想感受到你是渴望着我的。”

哈利闷哼了一声，他疑惑的眨眨眼，说实在的，这个力度有点疼，但是哈利惊奇的发现，在疼痛过后他居然感到了一丝微弱的Kuai感。

“然后是这里。”伏地魔的手移到了最顶端，他的手掌完全包裹住了柱体的前段揉捏着：“这次轻一些，因为这里是最脆弱最Ming感的地方，需要被小心对待。”

哈利的腿软了一下，他抓住伏地魔的袍子，才没有跌倒在地上。哈利Chuan息了起来，热度从伏地魔揉捏的地方扩散开，哈利不可置信的睁大眼睛，这怎么可能！之前他摸了自己那么多次，都没有感觉，怎么伏地魔摸他，就会有反应！

“九次轻，一次重。”伏地魔说道，变化了动作，现在他握住哈利上下动。

哈利湿润了，这使得伏地魔来回的动作更加流畅，爱抚哈利的方式也越发熟练。

“还有，别忘了亲吻我，你的嘴唇很柔软，尝起来像是甘甜的水果。”伏地魔吻住了哈利。

哈利的大脑一片混乱，他在伏地魔的手中变得越来越热，身体控制不住的积极回应对方，从未体验过的Kuai感一波波的侵袭过来。他完全被伏地魔占据了，整个身子浸润在他的气息中，舌头和对方一起共舞，肚脐下三寸的禁地更是被对方弄的颤巍巍的翘起，不断吐露着前液，渴望被进一步爱抚。

伏地魔结束了吻，他开始亲吻哈利的肩窝，哈利的腿撑不住了，他的身体现在又热又湿，身子依靠到了伏地魔的怀里，头抵在对方的胸口，手紧紧的抓在对方的袍子上，大口Chuan息着。

汗液顺着哈利的脸滑下，滴落在了地上。哈利觉得自己的身体从来没有这么热过，感觉就像要燃烧了一样。他变得无比敏感，伏地魔的任何一次碰触都可以引起他的颤慑，肌肤的每一寸都在Ji渴。

“你真的很吸引人。”伏地魔在哈利的耳边低语：“我已经完全被你迷住了。”

哈利的身体紧绷了起来，他已经不能在承受更多了。他的嘴唇微微开启泄露出了令人面红耳赤的声音，伏地魔也注意到了哈利的变化，他的手收紧了，节奏变得狂乱起来，做最后的冲刺。哈利紧闭双眼，趴在伏地魔的怀里，嗅着对方身上的味道，身体随着对方的动作律动。一片刻后，哈利眼前闪过电光，暖流扩散到全身，累积的Kuai感到达了顶峰，他呜咽着，在伏地魔的手里痉挛着泻了出来。

哈利睁开了眼睛，他简直不相信自己在伏地魔的手里达到了Gao潮。

伏地魔抬起手，舔了舔湿润的手指，有些苦涩，不过他并不讨厌。伏地魔挥了一下魔杖，粘在手上的液体，还有哈利身上的，都消失了。

快感的余韵还没有散去，哈利觉得自己还是晕乎乎的，思维变得异常缓慢，几乎什么都思考不了。

伏地魔任凭哈利软趴趴的靠在自己的身上，他贴心的帮哈利整理好了衣物，遮住了哈利的身体。

哈利的身体还在抖，因为他在恐慌。哈利回忆起睡在伏地魔身边莫名的安心感，教对方接吻时的悸动，还有对方的气息，哈利都不明白自己为什么会觉得对方好闻。在这么多事情后，哈利终于找到了自己的心理障碍，他之所以会失去欲望，是因为他潜意识里怕发现自己的欲望对象已经变成了伏地魔。

哈利默默的起身，离开了伏地魔的怀抱，无数种感情碾压了他，像是愧疚，恐惧，还有对自己的厌恶，他怎么能喜欢上黑魔王。

哈利抬起头，看着对方，伏地魔在微笑，他并没有发现哈利的异常。哈利记得伏地魔对其他食死徒笑的样子，那是很短暂的笑，只是社交礼仪，不是发自内心的开心。而现在，哈利可以感受到伏地魔是开心的。

“我有个东西要给你。”伏地魔从袍子里拿出了一根魔杖，那是哈利的魔杖。

哈利接过魔杖，感到力量重新回到了他的手了。斯内普说过，只要哈利能拿回魔杖，他就可以帮哈利离开马尔福庄园。

“我很少信任人，但是我信任你。”伏地魔在哈利的额头上落下一个吻：“你和他们都不一样，你对我来说很特殊，也很珍贵，无可替代。拿好你的魔杖，保护好自己，在我消灭凤凰社后，我们就可以永远在一起了。”

哈利楞了一下，他迅速的调整表情，对伏地魔展开一个甜甜的笑容，仿佛无限憧憬伏地魔所描述的未来。

哈利的内心已经完全冷静下来了，他不能再纠缠下去了，这样自己只会陷的更深。今天晚上，他必须离开马尔福庄园！  
TBC


End file.
